Chuck vs Adulthood
by couriro
Summary: It's time for Chuck to grow up. Will growing up include romance, a new job,a new home? See how his life turns out? Charah!
1. Chapter 1

First Chuck fanfic!!

It had come to this. He knew it would. It was time for Chuck to grow up. Grow up and get his own place. Living with Ellie and Captain Awesome after they were married was not an option, even if Ellie and Captain kept insisting that he could stay.

Chuck knew it was time to look, but where could he afford. Did he get a roommate? Living with Morgan was an option, but then he would be spending too much of his day with him. Chuck needed his own space. Time to grab an Apartment Guide and start looking. He looked at his watch and noticed it was time for his lunch hour. Chuck clocked out and was heading out of the Buy More quietly trying to keep his friends from noticing. He needed time to be by himself. He grabbed the Apartment Guide from outside the Buy More and went to sit in his Nerd Herder so he could look for his apartment.

He had a pen in his mouth and was looking through the magazine when a knock came at the window. He was startled and dropped the pen in his lap. It was Sarah with a hot dog from Weinerlicious. Chuck pushed the window button.

"I thought you'd like some lunch." Sarah said with a smile handing him the hot dog. She notices he is looking at the Apartment Guide.

"Thanks, I'm not really that hungry though." Chuck said as he took the hot dog.

"Ellie and Awesome kicking you out?" Ellie questioned.

Chuck smiled softly, "No, but I think I need to move out before the honeymoon starts. Not really in the mood to be living with them after the wedding, if you know what I mean."

"Do you want me to help you look for a place?" Sarah asked, hoping he would accept her offer.

Chuck smiled and hesitated before answering, "I appreciate the offer, but I think I need to do this on my own."

"Well, the offer stands if you ever want me to help," Sarah replied saddened.

Chuck looked at his watch and noticed his lunch was over, he gathered himself and started to exit the car. Sarah stood back to let him out.

"I better get back to work," Chuck said with an apprehensive smile. "I'll see you later, I guess."

"Sure," Sarah responded.

Chuck started to walk back towards the Buy More. Sarah watched him. She could tell something was bothering him, but couldn't tell what it was.

"Hey, Chuck," Sarah yelled out.

Chuck turned around. Sarah walked up to him. "Yeah." Sarah gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Everything is going to be okay. Okay?" Sarah said with a caring smile.

"I know." Chuck responded.

"You want to do something tonight? I am off in a few hours." Sarah was trying to make him feel better.

"Maybe. I'll call you. I have to see if I need to work overtime. Can't really afford my own apartment without working overtime." Chuck said reluctantly. He turned and headed back into the Buy More leaving Sarah to looking on.

Please review!!


	2. Dinner Out

Chuck had just finished working three hours of overtime

Chuck had just finished working three hours of overtime. He was loosening his tie as he was heading towards his Herder to go home, when a smile came across his face. Sarah was leaning against his Herder dressed in tight black jeans and a white tank top. Sarah noticed Chuck and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck said tiredly.

"Well, I thought since you had a long day, you would want to grab some Chinese with me." Sarah replied.

Sarah was praying he would not turn her down. They were "friends" but she knew what she really wanted and what Chuck really wanted. She knew she was taking a risk but she also couldn't stand seeing Chuck look so gloomy.

Chuck was about to speak, but Sarah interrupted, "I'm not taking no for an answer, get in the Herder." She took the keys from his hand. She was going to drive.

"Can't I at least change and take a shower?" Chuck pleaded as he walked to the passenger side of the car.

"Sure, but only if you hurry. I'm starving, I've been waiting on you for over an hour." Sarah spouted back.

When they got back to the apartment, Ellie was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey, Sarah, are you staying for dinner?" Ellie said while putting a casserole in the oven.

Chuck looked at Ellie and then at Sarah, "I'm going to take a shower, be out in a jif."

Sarah replied to Ellie, "No, I asked Chuck if he wanted to go eat Chinese. I hope you don't mind. He's had a rough day. I thought I could cheer him up."

"Thank God. He has been mopey the past few days; do you know what's wrong with him?" Ellie inquired.

"I'm not sure, but I hope to get to the bottom of it tonight. I can't stand seeing him like this." Sarah replied. "I think I will go check on Chuck. Have a great evening, okay."

Sarah walked back to Chuck's room. Chuck was in the shower. He had laid out some clothes to wear on his bed. She touched his blue button down shirt and smiled. She always liked that shirt.

Chuck walked back into his room, with a towel around his waist. He still had the shine from water on his torso. He was toweling his hair dry with a smaller towel with his eyes closed. He didn't realize Sarah was in his room. Sarah was startled by him coming into the bedroom dressed like that, but then she thought how else would he come into his bedroom. She smiled. She had never seen him with his shirt off. He wasn't built like Bryce, but he had a good build. He was looking quite sexy in that towel. A shy smile came across her face and something crossed her mind that she had to take advantage of it.

Just as Sarah started walking over to Chuck, Chuck opened his eyes as he was putting the small towel around his neck. "Sarah, what are y-?" Sarah grabbed the smaller towel and pulled Chuck into a breathtaking kiss. Chuck was caught off guard and it took him a second to realize what was happening. He immediately pulled her into him by her waist. She wanted to taste him, she propositioned him with her tongue. Chuck obliged. The kissing was heated and intense. Neither wanted to let this moment end. Sarah released the towel around his neck and threw it to the floor so she could wind her fingers in his hair. Chuck pulled away from Sarah's lips and started kissing down her neck onto her shoulder. He moved over her tank top strap and kissed her. She was getting completely lost in the moment of Chuck starting to explore her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing erratically when she heard Chuck.

Chuck said, "Sarah…. Sarah…. Sarah, are you okay?"

Sarah shook her head coming out of her daydream. She touched her forehead to make sure she had not worked up a sweat. She felt embarrassed and ashamed of herself for thinking what she had just been thinking. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thought I'd wait in here for you."

"Oh. Well, all I need to do is get dressed and we can go." Chuck replied. Chuck was implying that he needed a little bit of privacy so he could change.

They stared at each other and smiled for a few seconds, before Sarah realized she needed to leave. "Right. I'll be in the living room. See you in a few."

Sarah smiled and walked past Chuck to leave. Just as she was about to close the door, she turned around. "Chuck, I've always liked that blue shirt you are going to wear tonight." She smiled and Chuck smiled back and she left.

Chuck stood there for a few minutes thinking about today and furrowed his brow. Sarah was acting completely different. She wanted to spend time with him. What was going on? He made a mental note to ask her about it at dinner.

He shook his head and got dressed. He was ready to go out and take his mind off of everything. At least, he was hoping tonight could take his mind off of everything.


	3. Convince Who?

Chuck and Sarah were eating at the Chinese Restaurant. Dinner talk had been hard to come by, when finally Chuck spoke, "Sarah, can I ask you a question?"

Sarah popped her head up and smiled, "Yeah, sure."

"Why are we here tonight?" Chuck asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Chuck?" Sarah asked back with a questioning look on her face.

"I mean, we're friends right. Am I missing something? I mean, we decided at Christmas that we work better as friends. I just feel I'm getting some weird vibes. Maybe it's just me with so much on my mind." Church replied.

"Can't friends go out to eat? I'm mean, I was hoping I could cheer you up. If I knew it would send off weird vibes, I wouldn't have asked you." Sarah said cautiously, however, she had every intention of wanting to send off those weird vibes but she couldn't let Chuck know that.

"You're right. Friends go out to eat. Morgan and I go out to eat. We can go out to eat. Just forget what I just said. Okay, Friend, how was your day at work?" Chuck asked trying to take the uncomfortableness away.

Just as the waiter came up to them to check on them, Chuck noticed someone walk into the restaurant. He flashed. His name was Michael Fioli, mob boss looking for secrets for weapons of mass destruction. Sarah noticed Chuck flashing.

"You flashed, didn't you?" Sarah said.

"Yep." Chuck replied.

"Let's get Casey. We better call Graham and Beckman and see what they say." Sarah responded.

"Let me get the check." Chuck said.

"I can pay for mine." Sarah replied.

"Over my dead body," Chuck returned. "No pun intended. I got it."

Sarah smiled. He was always a gentleman, even as friends. "Sorry, we're going to have to cut this short."

"What would my life be like if I had a day without flashing? L.A. has too many people in it for me not to flash on someone." Chuck said hastily.

They had assembled at Casey's apartment and were standing in front of the computer talking to Beckman and Graham.

"We need Chuck and Sarah to go to the benefit tomorrow night that Fioli is hosting. We need to find out who is there that might be giving him the secrets." Graham stated.

"I've already got plans tomorrow night. I have some appointments to look at some apartments tomorrow night." Chuck replied hesitantly.

Beckman responded, "Why are you moving?"

"My sister's getting married and I think I need to move out. I'll reschedule my appointments." Chuck replied.

Graham replied, "I don't like the idea of you moving out, Chuck. Not at all. Reschedule your appointments for now. We need to discuss how the Intersect plays into this situation. Chuck, you can leave. We need to talk to Casey and Walker alone."

Chuck nodded, looked at Sarah and smiled, then he left Casey's apartment.

"How long have you two known about him wanting to move out?" Beckman barked at them.

"Don't look at me. I found out when you did." Casey replied.

"I found out today at lunch." Sarah answered back.

"Well, he's safer staying with his sister, but I can understand him wanting to move out since they're getting married." Graham stated.

"Sarah, I want you to convince him that you two should move in together. You're still posing as boyfriend and girlfriend, correct?" Beckman reiterated.

"Sir, we're friends. We decided to be friends." Sarah countered.

"Well, you better convince Chuck otherwise quickly and more importantly convince him you two should move in together." Beckman retorted.

"So you want me to lead him on again. He's already developed feelings for me before. I've worked hard to get him to put them behind him for the protection of the Intersect. If I seduce him again, I don't know what will happen to Chuck when he finds out it was all a set up." Sarah replied.

"When has the mark's feelings ever played into a mission, Walker. Chuck is the Intersect and we must protect it as long as we don't have the new Intersect up and running." Graham spouted back. "Seduce him and convince him you two need to live together. That is your orders. Casey, be a friend to Chuck and get him to see Walker's truly into him."

"He won't believe me. We've never been friends. It'll seem forced, Sir." Casey shot back.

"Do what you have to do, but Walker will live with Chuck. That's a definite." Beckman stated. "Now, go to the benefit tomorrow night and report back what you find out."

The screen went black. Sarah and Casey turned to one another.

"Don't compromise yourself, Walker." Casey said.

"Too late. This is going to be hard. In the end, I think the one who is going to be hurt the most is me after this is over." Sarah replied. She turned and walked out. She was going to see Chuck. Time to start convincing him.


	4. Benefitting Who

**Okay, I don't have a lot of reviews. I am trying to decide if I should continue. Please review.**

Chuck was putting on his shirt to his tux, when there was a knock at the door. Chuck walked to the front door and opened. It was Sarah. Chuck's words were caught in his throat. Sarah was wearing a spaghetti strap black evening dress, showing just enough cleavage to make a man want to slip a woman right out of it. She had hear hair pulled up on the sides and left the back down. Sarah could tell Chuck liked the dress.

"Can I come in?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Oh, sorry, absolutely. You just… You look fabulous." Chuck opened the door wider and let Sarah walk in. He closed the door behind her.

Sarah looked around. "Where's Ellie and Awesome?"

"They had a hospital meeting that they had to be at. So they're there." Chuck replied. "I'm going to grab my tie, vest and jacket. I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

Sarah walked up to mirror above the fireplace to look at her makeup and hair. Chuck came back and saw her looking herself over. He walked up behind her to help himself tie his tie.

"Don't change a thing. Y'know, if we were together for real, we'd be late to the benefit." Chuck said focusing on tieing his tie.

Sarah smiled and turned around and took the tie out of his hand. She started tieing the tie. "You're not so bad yourself in the tux either."

She finished his tie and straightened it. Chuck took her hands from his tie. "We better get going. I'm sure Beckman and Graham want details ASAP." Chuck had to change the subject. The tension between them was becoming palpable. One would push the edge and the other would push the edge further.

They went to the benefit. Everything went just as planned. Chuck flashed on several men from Saudia Arabia and Iran that were there to pay Michael Fioli for what he knew. Casey had been there as a Valet and was able to get the license plates of the men to help in tracking them in L.A.

Sarah and Chuck were heading home, when Sarah took a turn that didn't take Chuck home.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Chuck inquired.

"You'll see. I think you'll like it though." Sarah returned. She hated that Chuck had pretty much become a mark now. She was fighting her true feelings now. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to Chuck. Unfortunately, that was what she was going to do. She wanted a relationship with Chuck, just not like this. She wanted it to be real.

"Don't we need to brief Beckman and Graham about tonight." Chuck probed.

"Casey was going to brief them tonight. We'll get our orders in the morning." Sarah said. "Just relax, I thought we might finish our date from the last night that was rudely interupted."

"I didn't realize it was a date last night. Considering you were the one who said we were friends." Chuck said.

"How about we go for some ice cream at the pier?" Sarah suggested. She thought this would be a good way to get him alone where she could start convincing him that they could be more than friends.

"Aren't we just a little over dressed for ice cream?" Chuck shot back.

"Maybe, but I don't mind." Sarah replied.

They pulled up at the ice cream shop. They grabbed ice cream and went for a walk along the Santa Monica Pier chatting about irrelevant things. They stopped at the end of the pier. Chuck was leaning against the railing and noticed Sarah was rubbing her arms.

Chuck took off his jacket. "Here, you need this more than me." Chuck held the jacket so Sarah could slip her arms in.

"Thanks." Sarah said.

Chuck rubbed her arms that were now in his jacket. "Better?"

"Much." They stood there just staring at each other. Chuck smiled and Sarah smiled back.

"I guess we need to head back. I open the store in the morning." Chuck stated.

"Sure. I understand." Sarah said. As they turn to walk up the pier, Sarah wraps her arm around Chuck's arm. Chuck looks down at her arm entwined with his and smiles at her. Sarah smiles back.

Just as they were getting back to the car, Chuck opened the door for Sarah. She hesitated before getting in and grabbed Chuck's tie. It was time to convince him.

"Chuck, I've got something to tell you." Sarah said not making eye contact.

"Sounds serious." Chuck said.

"I'm tired of this cover life." Sarah said.

"O--K. So what does that mean exactly?" Chuck inquired. Thoughts shot through his mind. She was tired of him. She was asking for a reassignment. She was leaving for Bryce.

Sarah finally looks up at him. "It means, I'm tired of hiding my feelings. To be more specific my feelings for you." She reached up and grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. His hands went around her waist to get her as close as he could. Sarah's hands found his brown curls. They heard laughing in the background.

They pulled apart. Some kids had watched them. "Get a room." They yelled.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't deny it any longer." Sarah said nervously. She had truly enjoyed that kiss. It was having a lovely lingering affect on her. She kissed because it was what she truly wanted to do, but also because it was part of her assignment. She wished the second part didn't exist.

"No reason to be sorry. The recipient's been wanting that kiss for a long time, but couldn't bring himself to breach the 'friend' status." Chuck returned. Chuck leans down slowly and takes her lips into a soft, slow, sensual peck that definitely will Sarah wanting more. "Tomorrow night, you and me, date."

"Absolutely." Sarah confirmed without hesitation. Chuck had fallen for her again just as intended. The only problem is that she was lying to him while being honest with him.


	5. Plan Initiated

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this one. It took me a bit to decide what I wanted for this chapter.**

Casey and Sarah were talking with Graham and Beckman via Casey's computer before Chuck arrived.

"Walker, how is convincing Chuck going?" Graham asked.

"On target. The plan was put into action last night after the benefit." Walker replied.

"I bet it was." Casey interjected.

Walker shot Casey a look of disgust and then looked back at the screen.

"Major Casey, do you have a problem?" Beckman stated.

"Not right now." Casey replied.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Beckman returned.

Just as Casey was about to answer, Chuck stormed into the apartment.

"Sorry, I'm late. Late night." Chuck said as he ran up to the computer.

"So we heard, Mr. Bartowski." Graham stated.

"Now that everyone is here, Casey and Walker, I need you two to tail the Iranians and Fioli today. Chuck, the Iranians are going to meeting some individuals at the docks at 5 today. Casey take Chuck to the docks after he gets off work to see if he flashes on any of them. Walker, you tail Fioli to see if he meets up with anyone. Report back your findings in the morning. Same time. Be on time, Mr. Bartowski." Graham ordered. The screen went black.

"Casey, see you later. Uh, Sarah, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Chuck said.

Sarah looked at Casey and then at Chuck, "Sure."

Sarah followed Chuck out. They walked over to the fountain in the middle of the courtyard.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Chuck asked hesitantly.

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't we be?" Sarah responded with a raise eyebrow.

"Just making sure last night wasn't a dream, that's all." Chuck said.

Sarah smiled and stood up on her tip toes and gave him a slow peck on the lips. "Does that answer your question."

"Ver-Very much so." Chuck said. "I better get to work. I'll pick you up at 7. Wear something comfortable."

Sarah smiled at the prospect of tonight. "See you then."

Chuck left for work and Sarah was about to leave, when Casey walked out of his apartment with his backpack. Sarah's smile turned to an evil look when she saw him.

"What the hell were doing in there?" Sarah spouted. "Why are you being an asshole?"

"Not being an asshole. Doing my job, which you should be doing too. You are getting all weak in the knees for Chuck and not paying attention that he is the Intersect." Casey returned.

"I'm doing my job and doing it quite well. If I remember correctly, you fell in love while working on an assignment before." Sarah responded.

"While I was ON an assignment. Not TO the assignment." Casey shouted back. "Be careful, Walker, you have to keep your emotions in check or you'll endanger all of us. That includes Chuck and I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to happen to him."

"Shut the hell up. For once in my life, I'm trying to be happy. Chuck makes me happy and forget about all the bullshit, we go through day in and day out with our real jobs. I've never felt this way before. Obviously, you felt this way with Isla. Let me have this for as long as it lasts. You can at least understand that."

Casey just stood there. He understood. "If you jeopardize the Intersect, Walker, I will make you pay."

Sarah said, "Whatever, Casey. Go tail the Iranians. I have to tail Fioli."

They left to do their jobs, while Chuck was at Buy More making plans for his date with Sarah.

Later that day, Chuck and Casey were sitting in Casey's car at the docks waiting for the Iranians to show up.

"What are you and Walker doing tonight?" Casey inquired.

Chuck looked at him with a curious look. "How did you know about our date?"

"Walker told me." Casey replied.

"You're okay with it?" Chuck asked guardedly.

"I have to be." Casey said.

"What is that suppose to mean, Casey?" Chuck countered.

"Orders." Casey answered.

"What do you mean 'orders'?" Chuck questioned. He was getting nervous.

"Talk to Walker about it." Casey said.

"Why should I talk to her if you know the answer, because obviously you do." Chuck was getting mad.

"Just talk to Walker. Eyes on the prize, Chuck. We've got a job to do here." Casey said.

Chuck hesitated before he started watching for the Iranians again. His mind was not on the assignment. Casey had put thoughts in his head. What was Casey talking about? What does Sarah have to do with it all? Chuck was worried and confused. Chuck shook his head.

"Here they are, Chuck. Pay attention." Chuck interjected.


	6. Date of My Dreams

**Okay, so sorry for the delay. Between being sick, raising a two year old and work, I got sort of side tracked. Will hopefully do better once my schedule slows down some. Enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

Sarah was looking out the window of her hotel room. She looked at her watch. It was 7:10. Chuck was late. She started thinking about what Casey could have said while they were at the docks. She was starting to get worried. She went to grab her cell phone, she was going to call Chuck. There was a knock at the door. She ran to the door. Chuck was there with a huge smile and six red roses. Sarah jumped in his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"I didn't think you were coming." Sarah whispered in his ear as she released her grip on him.

"No worries. Sorry I didn't call. I wasn't expecting to be late. Casey and I were at the docks longer than I hoped to be. These are for you, by the way." Chuck said smoothing out his shirt and handing her the roses.

"Let me put these in a vase and we can go." Sarah said. "What do you have planned for tonight anyway?"

"Let's just say you'll enjoy it." Chuck said. Sarah walked back from putting up the flowers. Chuck hadn't had time to look at her, but he could now. Sarah was wearing a red flowered sundress. She had taken time to curl her hair just right. Chuck gathered a smile on his face and Sarah noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" Sarah said while she was grabbing her purse and walked over to him.

"I'm going to say something that I've wanted to say to you since all of this happened. You look absolutely breathtaking. Not just tonight, all the time. But tonight, you are breathtaking times 10." Chuck said.

"Well, you look pretty handsome tonight. And just for the record, I've been wanting this night for quite awhile." Sarah said.

"Just for the record, how long has that been exactly?" Chuck inquired as he took his hand and placed it on the small of her back to lead her out the door.

"I'll tell you that later tonight. I want you to look forward to something at the end of the night." Sarah responded with a devilish grin as they walked to the elevator.

The evening was actually very nostalgic. They went to the same places they went to on their "first" date when Chuck didn't realize Sarah was in the CIA. At least, it didn't involve crashing the Herder. Chuck and Sarah had kept the talking to casual stuff. Chuck ended their date with a walk on the beach. They sat down in the sand and watched the waves. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"This was the best date I've been on ever." Sarah whispered barely enough for Chuck to hear her.

Chuck leaned his head down on hers, "I find that hard to believe, but I'll take that as a compliment anyway."

Sarah lifted up and turned Chuck's face to look at her, "Listen to me. There is no other place I want to be right now. In my line of work, dates don't come around often unless they are part of a mission. So, believe me when I say this has been the best date I have ever had."

"Well, is this date a part of a mission?" Chuck asked.

Sarah raised an eyebrow to Chuck's question, "Where did that question come from?"

"Well between your comment and what Casey said earlier today, I'm just curious." Chuck responded.

"What did Casey exactly?" Sarah inquired.

"He asked me about our date. I asked him how he knew and if he was okay with it. He said he had to be because of orders. So that's why I'm asking? Is this part of an assignment?" Chuck said.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face with her hands, "I told you to trust me that first night right?"

Chuck nodded his head in her hands.

"Then trust me when I tell you, this is a date and there is no other place I want to be other than right here, right now with you on this beach in your arms." Sarah said trying to reassure him. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly and slowly on the lips. They broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. "You want to go back to my place?" Sarah said with a smile.

"Absolutely." Chuck said.


	7. Pizza Delivery Man

**Again, sorry for the delay. I was having a hard time writing. I watched the whole first Season and then I have been watching nonstop the Season 2 Premiere on and felt this was a chapter that was needed for all of us Chuck/Sarah fans. I hope you think so too. Enjoy and please review.**

A week later, Chuck was on his way to Sarah's with vegetarian pizza in tow with no olives of course.

Chuck got to Sarah's with a huge smile on his face. He had just signed his lease on his new apartment and would be moving in next month. He had been working so much over time this week; he had only enough time to see Sarah at lunch. They had had a quiet week and no flashes, which was a nice break because Chuck needed to finally get some things done that pertained to him and not the country.

Chuck knocked on her door, "Pizza delivery."

Sarah yelled from inside her hotel room, "I didn't order any pizza."

"Okay, sorry, got the wrong room." Chuck said. Chuck started the down hall.

Sarah opened the door, "I can make it worth your while if you want to come in. My date hasn't shown up yet and I am getting hungry."

"Well, maybe just for a minute." Chuck turns around and walks quietly into Sarah's room. Sarah quietly closes the door.

"So, where is your date? Doesn't he know not to keep a hungry gorgeous woman waiting?" Chuck said with a smile.

"You see my date thinks I am not very into him, so he doesn't take me very seriously." Sarah replies.

Chuck put the pizza down on the table and started walking over to Sarah. "So he doesn't think a girl like you could be into him, huh? He's a fool then. If you were my date, I would not keep you waiting one minute." Chuck backed her up against the door. "I would definitely spend every available minute with you reminding you that being with me is exactly where you want to be." He leaned over Sarah against the door by putting his arm above her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Maybe I should be your date tonight. I can show you exactly what I mean."

"I think I'll take you up on that on one condition." Sarah said with a smile grabbing Chuck's shirt by the top button.

"Name it." Chuck said with a smile.

"You have to give me a kiss." Sarah said with a smile.

Chuck smiled, "Happily."

Chuck took Sarah's bottom lip and sucked on it just slowly and then turned his head to deepen the kiss. Sarah responded in tow. Sarah moaned as Chuck's tongue entered her mouth. Chuck felt Sarah's arms instinctively wrap around his neck and his hands take hold of his hair. Chuck had her melting like M & M's in his hand. Time was irrelevant while they were kissing. Sarah's hands went to unbutton Chuck's shirt. Chuck's hand grabbed Sarah's hand to stop her. He pulled away.

"Hang on, there. What will your date think?" Chuck said.

"I think he's been replaced." Sarah said.

"Thank God." Chuck replied with a quick peck to her lips. "Why don't we eat and then we can continue since you are hungry?" Smiling over his shoulder as he was going over to Sarah's kitchenette to grab some plates and napkins.

Sarah followed him, "Are we going to continue or are you going to do like you did last weekend? You know I love you being a gentleman, but I'm starting to feel like I'm inadequate." She grabbed some beers out of the fridge and brought them over to the table so they could eat and sat down and opened the pizza box.

Chuck walked over to the table and put the plates and napkins on the table and then came over by Sarah and knelt down. "Just because we didn't sleep together on the first date, doesn't mean I don't want to. Believe me I want to, but I'm not like a mark. I want to enjoy dating you and give you something you haven't had in a long time or maybe even ever."

"What's that?" Sarah inquired.

"A relationship based on trust, support, and love." Chuck said. "Now let's eat."


	8. Moving In

**Where are the Fanfic writers? I am pleading for some juicy stories. I am trying my best to keep this updated, but I need other fanfics feed me. Read and enjoy!! Again sorry for the delay. Jury duty is a pain in the rear, plus being a CPA and a mom of a 2 year old makes it rough.**

* * *

Chuck was moving boxes into his new apartment. He found an apartment just two blocks from Ellie and Devon. Devon and Ellie had worked out their schedule to so they could help him.

"Yo, Chuck. Where do you want these boxes?" Devon yelled.

"Just put them in the corner in the den. I'll figure out where they go later." Chuck yelled back from his bedroom. Ellie was in there putting sheets on his bed. "You don't have to do that, sis."

"You're busy trying to get the boxes in. When is your furniture coming?" Ellie responded.

"This afternoon. Gotta love 12 months no interest." Chuck replied as he walked out the door.

"Chuck, can you help me bring in your dresser?" Devon yelled.

"Be right there, buddy." Chuck yelled back. "Be back in a few."

The furniture was delivered and Ellie and Devon left so they could go to work. Chuck stood in his den and looked around at his furniture and then at all of the boxes around the room. He took a deep breath and walked over to pick a box up that said Wii. He brought it over to his plasma entertainment center and sat on the floor to set it up when a knock occurred at his door.

"Enter at your own risk," Chuck said.

A smile came across his face as Sarah walked in. "Thought you might want something to eat." She crossed the room and Chuck got up.

"Did you bring plates? I sorta need to buy some kitchen stuff." Chuck replied. "I didn't realize just how much I need to get."

"How about we eat dinner and then we go shopping? It will give you a break from these boxes. Then when we get back, we can work the rest of the night, getting everything put away." Sarah replied as she took the food to the kitchen.

"We?" Chuck raised an eyebrow as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Yes, we. Isn't that what girlfriends do? They help." Sarah returned as she sat the food down on the bar.

Chuck walked up to her and pulled her to him by her waist, "Who are you and what have you done with Sarah Walker?"

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck. "What can I say, there's this guy that seems to be having this strange effect on me?"

"Is he now?" Chuck replied.

"Yeah, it turns out he really cares about me for whom I am and I want to show him just how much I care about him." Sarah smiled and gave him a slow peck on the lips.

"Do you want the five cent tour?" Chuck inquired.

"Absolutely." Sarah replied.

Chuck grabbed her hand. "This is the kitchen." They walked out of the kitchen. "And of course, you've seen the den." They walk down the hallway. "And the bedroom right here is mine." They looked in.

"Ellie helped you, didn't she?" Sarah questioned.

"Of course." Chuck said.

"I knew it. There was no way, your bedroom would be this put together without her." Sarah returned.

"You have no faith in my abilities to put my room together?" Chuck spoke.

"Oh, I do, but I also know when Ellie's hand has been in something." Sarah said back.

They left his bedroom and walked across the hallway.

"And this bedroom is for my roommate." Chuck said.

Sarah looked at him seriously. "You're really getting a roommate, aren't you?"

"Well, I need help with the rent. What else am I suppose to do?" Chuck countered. "I have a couple of people coming over tomorrow so I can interview them."

"Oh." Sarah replied and looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong?" Chuck said bringing her chin up.

"I just really thought you were going to live by yourself." Sarah retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't have to find a roommate if Buy More paid more or if the CIA kicked in some money for my work as the Intersect." Chuck said.

"No girl roommates. Got me?" Sarah said.

"I was only interviewing girl roommates just in case we don't work out." Chuck said seriously.

Sarah looked at Chuck and then wrapped her leg around Chuck's leg and kicked him off his feet and onto the floor in the second bedroom. She sat on top of him with his arms pinned above his head. Her hair was hanging down in Chuck's face.

"I have every intention of making us work Chuck Bartowski. In fact, just to show you how serious I am about us, why don't I move in with you?"

"I'm gonna have to think about that. I mean, we just started dating. What is it gonna look like if we move in together?"

"Chuck, we've been together for over a year now. Well, not really really together, but we are now." Sarah stated.

"Let's see how tonight goes first. I mean, if you snore, then sorry, sweetie." Chuck said with a smile.

"Oh, I'll give you snoring. I'll make you forget all about your potential roommates that you're seeing tomorrow." Sarah said. She leaned down and gave him a mind-blowing, tongue lashing kiss.


	9. The Truth

**Don't have a heart attack. I know two in less than 24 hours. I just got up early with the dog. BTW, the hubby does help out a lot, he is absolutely fantastic. Hopefully, will have another up Friday or this weekend. Of course, please read and review.**

* * *

Sarah and Casey were in Casey's apartment being briefed. They were to meet with General Beckman 15 minutes before Chuck got there.

"So Agent Walker, how is moving in with the Intersect coming?" Beckman questioned.

"We discussed the arrangement last night." Sarah responded.

"And what was his response?" Beckman barked.

"He said we would see how last night went." Sarah returned.

"And how did last night go, Agent Walker?" Beckman spouted back.

Sarah clearing her throat, "We worked all night to get his apartment put together as well as went shopping to get him some necessities. I think it went very well."

"Agent Walker, we cannot have the Intersect living by himself and away from us. I suggest you put this mission into high gear." Beckman responded sternly.

Unbeknownst to them, Chuck quietly opened the door to Casey's apartment and heard.

"Don't worry, General, I'll be living with Chuck before the end of the week." Sarah responded.

"Oh, will she now?" Chuck returned as he walked further into the apartment. "Excuse me, General, but has this been a fun game for all of you? Letting Agent Walker work a mark, namely me. If you wanted someone to move in with me, you could have just told me. Look, I know I'm at your mercy, but you could've been honest with me." Chuck looked at Sarah long and hard.

"Chuck, we need you to be protected now that you aren't living with your sister." General Beckman explained.

Sarah looked at Chuck with concern. She knew it would eventually come out. She knew it was going to kill Chuck. She knew it was going to kill her. She just didn't want it to be this soon. She wanted to be with Chuck so badly, yet she knew it was impossible.

"Fine, then I take Casey." Chuck barked.

"Sorry, Agent Walker will be moving in with you. It will support the cover." General Beckman ordered.

"Excellent." Chuck snapped his look at Sarah. He looked angry and upset and torn to pieces all at the same time. He thought how in the world would he do living under the same roof with her. This was an impossible situation. To love someone so much, but hate them as well. He started thinking that this whole time had been a game to them. It infuriated him every second he thought about it.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, General. I have some people to call and explain to them, I have found a roommate," Chuck stated matter-of-factly. "I'm glad to know that after a year, you three, look at me the same you did when we first met. Glad to know trust exists in this world. Glad to see our government is just as low down as everyone thinks. Glad to know that the people I trust with my life, can't trust me enough to be honest with me." Chuck looked at Casey and Sarah, and then at General Beckman. "I hope whatever you needed me for, General, can wait. The Intersect is not really in the mood right now to see any of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have those phone calls to make."


	10. Storm Warning

**Okay, I know. I am on a roll. My other story is completely not related to this one. I just came up with another idea so I had to get it down. So enjoy them both. Please read and review.**

* * *

Chuck went back to his apartment. He sat there on the couch. He felt drained. He gave his heart and Sarah took it and crumpled it up like a piece of paper and tossed it out.

There was a knock on the door. "Chuck, open up. Let me in. I know you're here." Sarah yelled. "We need to talk. Let me explain." She knocked again. "Please."

Chuck looked at the door. He didn't get up. He couldn't get up.

"Chuck, please." Sarah said. There was still no answer. "Fine, I'm not going to force you, but just so you know. I'm hurting too right now."

Sarah walked away. She knew this was not going to be an easy fix – for him or her.

There was a knock at the door again. Chuck got up to answer it.

"Look, I don't want…" Chuck yelled but noticed it was Casey standing in front of him, not Sarah. "What do you want?"

"General Beckman needs us for a mission, Broken Heart. The Intersect is needed. Get your head in the game." Casey spouted back.

"Well, tough shit. I can't. I'm busy." Chuck shouted back and tried to close the door on Casey.

Casey pushed the door back at Chuck, "Get over your emotions. We have a job to do. I tried to warn you a few weeks ago when we were at the docks, but you were so damn blinded by your love for Walker, you believed every word out of her mouth. I'm sure she seduced you some too."

"You should have tried harder to warn me." Chuck pushed back.

Casey walked into the apartment. "Look, be at the Grand Saville at 9 sharp. We have a wedding reception to crash. Dress is formal."

"Is Sarah going to be there?" Chuck asked.

"Of course, Bartowski, she's your date." Casey pointed out.

"Well, I suggest you put on your tux because you are her date." Chuck stated matter-of-factly.

"We need the Intersect, bucko. So go get ready." Casey said. "See you are 9 sharp." Casey left quickly.

Chuck looked at his alarm clock, it was 8:30. He grabbed his keys off the dresser and headed out the door. He stopped dead in his tracks when he got to his car. Sarah was standing there in a hot spaghetti strap dress with her hair curled to perfection.

"I thought it would look better if we rode together. Make it more believable." Sarah stated.

Chuck walked up to Sarah and stood face to face with her. "Let's get a few things straight this evening. Anything that happens between us tonight is strictly professional. In fact, from now on, everything between us will be professional. Do you understand, Agent Walker?"

"I understand." Sarah replied quietly.

"Good. Let's go." Chuck stated as he got in the car.

The reception was easy. Chuck got there and flashed on several of the bride's family that were part of a group that funds Pakistani terrorists. After Chuck had his flashes, he went straight to the bar to have a few drinks. The band announced the bride and groom for their first dance and then asked everyone else to join them on the floor for a dance. Chuck watched Sarah talking to some of the other guests, when he interrupted her, "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could trouble my girlfriend for a dance."

Sarah looked at him curiously, "Sure. Excuse me. Nice talking with you."

Chuck took Sarah's hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her waist and Sarah put her hand on his shoulder. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself talking with them."

"You looked like you were enjoying the alcohol." Sarah returned.

"Yeah, it is the only thing I can trust." Chuck stated firmly.

Chuck twirled her out and back into him.

"If you'd let me explain, we could be making up in an hour." Sarah said with a smile.

"You can't make up for something that was never there in the first place." Chuck declared as the song was ended. Sarah's mouth dropped. She knew she was in for a long road of difficult situations with him. "Ready to go home? My work here is done."

"Whenever you are." Sarah replied.

They got back to Chuck's apartment. Chuck got out of the car without looking at her and started walking toward the front door.

"CHUCK?" Sarah yelled. "I'm moving in tomorrow after work."

"WHATEVER!!" Chuck said as he opened the door and closed it behind him.


	11. Moving In Part 2

**Be patient with me. I hope you enjoy. Always, please read and review. Again thanks for the comments. I appreciate them truly.**

* * *

Chuck got home from work early. Sarah was sitting on one of her suitcases outside the apartment. She stood up as soon as she saw him and smiled. Chuck just went straight to the door and opened it. He walked right in and went straight to his room and closed his door.

Sarah watched him walked right past her and into the apartment. She walked into the apartment. She hesitated at Chuck's bedroom door before turning into her bedroom. It was empty. Her first thought was to order furniture. She put her suitcases in the closet and walked over to Chuck's bedroom door. She stood there. She closed her eyes and knocked on the door. "Chuck?"

No answer. She tried to open the door. It was locked. She thought about picking the lock, but decided against it. She just sighed and went to the kitchen to unload some of the bags of kitchen necessities that he had bought a few nights ago.

Chuck heard Sarah at his door, he turned his mp3 player louder so he wouldn't hear her. He got hungry so he decided to go see Ellie and Devon. He walked out of his room and headed for the front door. Sarah was sitting on the couch watching T.V. She had come up with an idea to get him to speak to him. She hoped it would work.

"I'll miss you. Don't come home too late." Sarah said as he opened the door.

Chuck hesitated. He wanted to say something but he wasn't ready. He also knew she was pulling out her bag of tricks to get him to talk. He closed the door behind him.

At Ellie and Devon's, Chuck was eating dinner. "So who's your roommate?" Devon said.

"Sarah," Chuck replied. He wasn't excited or anything. He just kept eating.

Ellie's mouth dropped. "Way to go there, Tiger." Devon responded.

"Why did she not come with you?" Ellie inquired.

"She was busy unpacking." Chuck replied.

"What's up with you, Chuck? You're acting weird for having your girlfriend just move in with you?" Ellie questioned.

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Between moving in and working, I'm just drained. Thanks for dinner. I'm going to head home and see if Sarah needs any help. Talk to you later." Chuck had to say something to get out of the interrogation session. He couldn't be honest with them so he decided to leave.

He got home. Sarah had pulled the sofa bed out of the couch so she could sleep. She was in her pajamas - gym shorts and a sports bra in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He wanted to grab a beer when she stepped in front of the refrigerator to stop.

"Will you please talk to me? I'm dying here." Sarah pleaded to him.

"No. I'm not ready." Chuck said as he moved her over so he could get into the fridge.

"Okay, but just so you know, I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait as long as it takes. I'm not going to lose you." Sarah pleaded as she watched him head to his bedroom.

Chuck stopped before he entered his room, "You're going to be waiting a pretty long time. And just for your information, you can't lose something you already lost." He closed the door to his room. Sarah for the first time let her eyes water. Tears were going to fall tonight.


	12. Two Weeks Later

**Okay, if you watched tonight, we need some good Chuck/Sarah fics. So writers get cranking. Read and review!!**

* * *

Two weeks later, nothing had changed between Chuck and Sarah. The silence was deafening between them. Beyond the missions, they never went out together any more. They'd steal glances at each other but no words were spoken.

Chuck got home from work one day and Sarah was cooking dinner. She had set a place for one at the table. Sarah had begun not paying attention to him. It helped her to escape the hurt she was feeling. He went back to his bedroom and changed into some jeans and a tshirt and started working on his computer. An hour later, he came out of his room and noticed Sarah's door closed. He walked to the kitchen and saw a dinner plate sitting on the counter with a note.

The note read:

"I had leftovers and thought you might want some.

Sarah

P.S. I'm still waiting."

Chuck sat at the bar and ate the food. When he was done and cleaned up, he scribbled on the note from Sarah and left it in the kitchen. He grabbed a beer and went back to his room.

Sarah heard the door to his close finally. She went to the kitchen to see if she needed to clean up. She saw the kitchen was clean. She looked at the note and smiled as she read it.

The note read:

"Thanks. It was delicious. Didn't know you could cook. Tomorrow night. We'll talk. Chuck"

Sarah didn't realize the wise tale was true. "The way to a man's heart is really through his stomach."

The following morning, Sarah was up early. She had gotten a phone call from General Beckman, there was an emergency meeting this morning. She knocked on Chuck's door.

"Chuck, Beckman wants to talk with us in an hour." Sarah said.

Chuck opened the door. He was only in his boxers. "Gotcha." He walked past her into the bathroom.

He was ready in 20 minutes. He grabbed a cup of coffee. They were walking out to the Nerd Herder.

"So I got your note about tonight." Sarah said cautiously.

"Yeah, we'll talk." Chuck said as he was opening the car door for Sarah.

Sarah smiled and got in.

They made it to Casey's apartment and were briefed by General Beckman. Beckman informed them, they were needed at a conference in Napa this weekend.

"So I guess I need to pack?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Chuck, you and Sarah are going to be a married couple. You and Casey are going to pose as partners who are Software Engineers, who develop software for the government. Casey, you will be Chuck's partner. The group putting on the conference is supposed to have ties to North Korea. They are trying to sell software to the Koreans for their nuclear program. We need you to intercept the software and put a virus on the software."

"This ought to be fun." Casey said.

"Chuck, are you going to be able to handle this mission since our little misunderstanding two weeks ago?"

"Yes, General." Chuck returned.

"Good. Good luck. Be careful." Beckman said and disappeared from the screen.

Chuck looked at Sarah and Casey, "I get to teach you a few things, Casey."

Casey grunted, "This should be interesting."


	13. A Long Drive

**_Enjoy!! Please read and review. Thank you to all who left reviews. They are greatly appreciated!!_**

* * *

Sarah and Chuck were packing for their weekend mission. There was a knock at the door. Chuck went to answer the door.

"Charles Carmichael?" The delivery man asked.

"That's me."

"Sign here."

Chuck signed for the package and the delivery man left. He opened the package.

"Sarah, we got a package." Chuck yelled.

"It's probably for this weekend. The CIA usually sends any necessities for weekend missions." Sarah said as she came out of her bedroom.

Wedding rings dropped on the table and a stack of business cards came out as well.

"Well, Mrs. Carmichael, you have a very good husband. Your rings are quite impressive." Chuck exclaimed.

"Thank you, Mr. Carmichael." Sarah said as she put her rings on. "I am very lucky."

Chuck put his ring on. "This feels weird."

Chuck and Sarah look at each other. They didn't know what to say to one another.

Chuck cleared his throat, "You about ready, we need to leave soon. We have a 6 hour drive and they have a welcoming reception at 8 tonight."

'Yeah, just let me finish and we can head out.' Sarah said.

Chuck went to his room and grabbed his bags. He was in the kitchen grabbing drinks for the road, when Sarah came back out.

"Are we going with Casey or are we driving separately?" Chuck inquired.

"Casey's bringing all the necessary equipment we may need. We're going separately." Sarah informed him as she was grabbing her bag.

Chuck grabbed her bag, "I got it, Mrs. Carmichael."

Sarah was driving since they had to take the Porsche. They had gotten out of L.A. traffic when finally Sarah said something not pertaining to the mission.

"Chuck, can we talk now about what happened two weeks ago?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"Sure. I told you we would talk so we can talk." Chuck said begrudgingly. "Do you want me to go first?"

"Let me go first, please." Sarah begged.

"Sure." Chuck said.

"Chuck, before Beckman ever asked me to pretty much seduce you into letting me move in with you, you and I both know there was something between us. You can't deny there has always been something beneath the cover that we've been hiding or not acting on." Sarah explained.

Chuck just listened.

"Ever since that kiss at the docks, I've been fighting with my conscience. Should I break the rules and let my heart for the first time ever guide me? I struggled with would you still like me if you knew everything about me. Could I ever live up to the woman that you deserve? That night when I waited for you outside Buy More, when you worked overtime, I was doing that because I had feelings for you. The order didn't come until you told Beckman you were looking for an apartment. After Beckman gave the order, I told Casey that I was the one that was going to get hurt. Every feeling that I told you has been 100 from my heart. I have never lied about my feelings toward you. These past two weeks not talking with you, not spending time together except on missions has truly killed me. I miss your sense of humor. I miss your arms around me. I miss your soft lips on mine. I miss you more than you can imagine, I promise you that."

Chuck was processing everything that she said. He didn't quite know how to react, he knew how he felt. He didn't want to make a mistake when he responded so he stared quiet.

Sarah let a few minutes go by before she asked, "Chuck, are you going to say anything?"

"I'm still processing, if that's okay." Chuck said.

Sarah smiled at him and he smiled back.

An hour later, when they stopped to stretch their legs, Sarah was getting some gas. Chuck walked around the car and stood in front of her. He put some of her hair behind her ear and said, "I forgive you." Sarah smiled. "But I can't trust you. I'm sorry." Chuck walked around the car and got back in. Sarah stood there and finished pumping the gas, she was crying for the first time about a guy.


	14. Confessions

**_Sorry for the delay. Going through many rewrites. Hopefully will be better later in the week. Hope this version is okay. Please read and review._**

* * *

The rest of the car ride to Napa was quiet. Chuck took a nap. Sarah just kept hearing in her head, 'But I don't trust you.' She looked at him frequently. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to be with him. All she wanted was to be his. She had to figure out a way to get Chuck to trust her outside the missions and the Intersect. The question was how? That was a tough question, but it had to be answered and it needed to be answered fast or she knew she might lose him forever. They pulled up to the Silverado Resort.

Sarah put on her mission face and shook Chuck awake, "Sweetie, we're here. Wake up. It's show time."

Chuck woke up and looked at Sarah, "Let's do this."

They checked in and went to their room. Chuck put their bags in the bedroom. Sarah stood at the door. She blocked him from leaving the bedroom.

"You listen to me very carefully, Chuck, because what I'm about to tell you is extremely important to our future. You say you don't trust me. Well, I trust you. Completely. I trust you to take care of my heart. I trust you to love me forever, because… Because I love you. And I'll be doing that forever. So whatever I have to do to get you to trust me again. Done. It may take some time to get you to trust me again, but I will get you there."

Chuck didn't respond. They stood and stared at each other.

"Excuse me, I need to review my dossier for the weekend." Chuck said. He went over to his briefcase and pulled out the agenda for the weekend to go over it.

Sarah came out of the bedroom, "I'm going to do some surveillance before Casey gets here so we can be ready when he gets here. Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

Chuck looked at her, "Have a good time." Chuck didn't even look up from his reading.

Sarah was gone for almost an hour. Chuck was sitting at the desk working on his laptop. When she came back, she said, "Casey's just down the hall. We've put bugs in the meetings rooms and tapped into the cameras so we're set for whatever happens this weekend." Chuck kept working. "I'm going to take a shower. Be out soon." Chuck kept working.

Chuck finished his work on the computer and went to get his clothes out for the welcome reception. Sarah came out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She stopped when she saw him in the room. "I thought you were still in the other room. "

Chuck turned around and his mouth dropped momentarily. He had seen Sarah with little clothing, but her skin glistening from the shower was almost too much for him. He shut his mouth hoping Sarah didn't notice his mouth. "Sorry, I'll wait outside while you get ready." Chuck left nervously and waited for Sarah to emerge.

An hour later, Sarah was reviewing some papers when Chuck emerged dressed in his suit ready for the welcome reception.

"Ready to go, Mrs. Carmichael?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, Mr. Carmichael." Sarah responded. "You ready for tonight?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's get to work." Chuck responded.


	15. Realizations

**Sorry for the delay on this one. I really had a tough time figuring out what sounded good to me based on where I wanted it to go. I hope you enjoy. Read and Review!!! Please!!!**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah made it back to their room after the welcome event. They had a little bit to drink. They were laughing and holding hands.

"You need to give Casey some lessons in computers. He couldn't answer any of the questions intelligently." Sarah said.

"That's why I said he was the salesman and I was the brains." Chuck said.

Sarah walked over to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of water. She walked over to him and handed him the water and she started undoing his tie, "We needed tonight. You can't tell me, you aren't enjoying this weekend." She starts to unbutton his dress shirt. Chuck stops her.

"I think you're getting the wrong signals from me. This is work for me." Chuck said.

"I saw you looking me up and down earlier tonight." Sarah said.

"Well, I'm your husband this weekend." Chuck returned. Chuck walked into the bedroom and started to gather his pajamas. Sarah followed him into the bedroom.

"Will you quit this bullshit? We have been dancing around our emotions for over a year. We finally take the next step and then you suddenly don't have feelings for me anymore. Excuse me, but that's bullshit and you know it." Sarah yelled.

Chuck walked over to her and got in her face, "You seem to forget what exactly made me suddenly lose my feelings for you. Let's jog that part of your memory, shall we. You were ordered to seduce me. How in the hell am I suppose to believe any of the vibes you've given me for the past year were for real? Can you answer that for me?"

Sarah looked at him and then grabbed his face and pulled him into an unimaginable, earth shattering, mind blowing kiss. Chuck tried to reframe from responding, but when Sarah's tongue darted into his mouth, he was a goner. The fury of kissing was intense. She pushed his blazer off his shoulders and started undoing his shirt buttons. He pulled back breathing hard. Chuck looked into her eyes.

Sarah looked with concern at Chuck. She knew what he was about to say, but she knew she didn't want to hear it. "Sorry. It must be the alcohol." She turned and grabbed her pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

Chuck stood there for a moment trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling. He watched her walk into the bathroom. He went to grab his pajamas and sat down on the bed to change his clothes. He finished and climbed in bed and put his arms behind his head. He waited for Sarah to come out of the bathroom.

Chuck looked at the clock; it had been thirty minutes since she went into the bathroom. He got up. He knocked on the door, "Sarah, you okay? I need to brush my teeth before bed."

Sarah opened the bathroom door. She was wearing that purple lingerie from when she had spent the night at Chuck's a long time ago. "Sorry again." Chuck moved to the side and Sarah walked around him. She climbed into bed as Chuck entered the bathroom. She laid there on her side facing away from the bathroom so she didn't have to see Chuck come back to bed.

Chuck came back to bed after brushing his teeth. Before he got in the bed, he took a deep breath as he was looking at Sarah lying in bed. He climbed in and laid on his side facing Sarah. After a few minutes, he scooted over behind her and draped his arm over her waist and whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one that's sorry." He pulled her closer to him. Sarah snuggled back against him and threaded her fingers with his.

"This is my last assignment. I'm turning in my notice on Monday. I'm done. You're more important to me than being an agent. Sarah said.


	16. Fighting

Sarah rolled over the next morning expecting to drape her arm over Chuck's body but instead found no one. She opened her eyes and lifted up. "Chuck?" Sarah called out.

There was no answer.

She got up and walking into the living room and saw a note on the desk.

The note read:

Had a breakfast meeting with Casey and the bad guys. Be back later. Chuck

Sarah took a shower and had just finished getting dressed when Chuck and Casey walked in.

"Sarah, we're back." Chuck yelled.

Sarah came out of the bedroom.

"Walker, during our morning session, we need you to get into their rooms and find the disk with the virus on it." Casey spoke frankly. "We'll meet back up afterwards and brief Beckman. Hopefully we can be back in L.A. by tonight if we're lucky."

"I've got some stuff in my room for you, Walker. Be right back." Casey left.

Chuck stood there and smiled at Sarah. He wanted to talk about last night and about what she said before going to sleep but he didn't want to rock the boat unless she brought it up.

"So, how was breakfast?" Sarah asked as she walked up to Chuck and plucked a piece of lint off his jacket.

"Business was good." Chuck said.

"Did you tell Casey that I am resigning?" Sarah asked hesitantly as she pulled Chuck over to the couch with a smile.

"I didn't think it was my place and thought we should discuss that." Chuck said as he unbuttoned his jacket and sat on the couch. "I think you need to reconsider resigning."

"I don't understand." Sarah said as she sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I didn't sleep last night. I racked my brain to see if I could be with you again." He sighed. "Look, I can't be with you. Every time I look at you, all I see is lies. I don't know if I'll ever get over the lies. That's why you need to reconsider."

Sarah looked down at her hands. She took a deep breath, "You're right." She got up and went back to the bedroom.

Chuck followed her into the bedroom. "Sarah?"

Sarah turned around, walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. "You, bastard."

"Owwww" Chuck said as he rubbed his cheek.

"I hope that it hurt. I tell you I love you. I tell you that I'd quit my job to be with you. All I want is you, don't you get that. I know I should have been honest with you about moving in together. I made a mistake - a big one. But you are the most forgiving person I know and you always see the good in people. I don't understand why you are being so hard on me. The one damn time I knowingly tell myself to screw the rules and follow my heart, I get screwed. I should have known better. You're right. I'll reconsider my resignation. I'll do one better. I'll ask for a reassignment."

Casey walked back in, "Got the case."

Chuck walked out of the bedroom, "Casey, can you give me a few minutes with Sarah, please? We're in the middle of a conversation."

"Lovers' quarrel. Call me when you're ready." Casey said as left again.

Chuck walked back in the bedroom, "Reassignment, huh?"

"Yeah, reassignment. I'm not going to stay here and have my heart torn to pieces every day I see you." She walked up to Chuck. "And for the record, that kiss at the docks, it was because I wanted you and not because your lips were convenient. And another thing, I knew I was in love with you the minute I realized I was jealous of you dating Lou. You don't realize it, but every time you smile at me or reassure me about something, it just makes me love you more and more. I better go talk with Casey and you better get to your session." Sarah went to walk around him.

Chuck grabbed her arm, "You're not going to let me respond."

"Didn't you say everything you needed to say?" Sarah returned with a scowl look.

"After your little speech, I thought of something else to say." Chuck said.

"Well, say it already." Sarah said matter-of-factly.

Chuck looked at her and stroked her cheek. He looked in her eyes and could tell she was furious because she was breathing hard. "Do you feel better now that you got out how you truly feel?"

"Yeah, I do. Is that all you had to say?" Sarah responded.

"I've just got one more thing to say, if you don't mind." Chuck said with a smile.

"By all means." Sarah answered.

Chuck leaned down and took her face in his hands. "I love you. And I plan on spending the rest of my life loving you too." He kissed her lips softly. "And as soon as this mission is over, I'm going to start showing you just what I have in store for us." He pulled her closer to him and she put her arms around his neck. A smile grew on Chuck's face as a smile on Sarah's grew. He leaned down and kissed her again, but this time Sarah responded in kind.

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily. "Just so you know, I'm locking us in our apartment when we get back and we aren't coming out until we have had ample time for making up." Sarah said with a huge smile on her face.

"Looking forward to it. But right now, the sooner we finish this mission, the sooner we get to making up. We should call Cas…" Chuck was saying but Sarah cut him off with another kiss.


	17. R & R

_**Pure fluff. Sorry it took so long to get done. Chapters will be coming slowly. Life of busy season for a CPA. Need some angst on this one, but can't think of any. I will take suggestions. Please enjoy.**_

"Do you mind telling me where we're going?" Sarah asked as Chuck drove the Porsche.

"Trust me. We're not going far. I thought since we finished the mission early and we don't have to be back in L.A. until tomorrow, I thought about a little R & R for us." They pulled up ten minutes later to the Candelight Inn. It was an English Tudor house that had been converted into a Bed and Breakfast. They made their way upstairs to the Lady Heather room. Chuck brought in their luggage from the car. Sarah closed the door and stood by the door watching Chuck.

Chuck sat on the bed. "What?"

Sarah walked over to him, "I was just thinking how you played me to get exactly what you wanted out of me."

"I did no such thing. I have no idea what you're talking about." Chuck said with his trademark smile.

"Are you sure you didn't have some spy classes? You manipulated me quite well." Sarah responded as she climbed up on his lap straddling him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not obliged to divulge my resources." Chuck reciprocated.

"Then I guess, I'll have to resort to my persuasive tactics to get it out of you." Sarah smiled and leaned in to kiss him and pushed him down on the bed. Chuck's hands automatically wrapped around Sarah and rolled them over so she was now beneath him.

"You can try all of your persuasive tactics you've got as long as they involve, you, me, and this bed." Chuck said before capturing her lips again.

Several hours later, Chuck woke up and rolled over to find Sarah missing. He got up and put on his boxer briefs and a t-shirt and went to the bathroom. Sarah walked back into the room.

"I see you finally woke up. I went down stairs and raided the wine and cheese cart. I also got the host to set up dinner reservations for us at Piccolino's." Sarah said with a smile as she brought the tray of wine and cheese over to the bed.

"Italian. Sounds great. I'm famished." Chuck said as he sat next to Sarah on the bed and grabbed a few pieces of cheese and popped them into his mouth.

"Do you have an idea of what you would like to do until dinner?" Sarah said.

"Well, I figured we could visit a few vineyards if you wanted to or we could just go back to bed and explore more persuasive tactics." Chuck replied.

"How about we take a long shower and then head out for the rest of the afternoon." Sarah offered.

"I think I can handle that plan." He said as he took a sip of wine.

Sarah smiled and got up. Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her to him.

"Sarah?"

"Yeah."

"I just want you to know that I hated these last few weeks not being with you. And just so you know, I wasn't planning on psyching you out to get your true feelings for me out. In fact, I really had no idea how to handle the situation at all. That's why I remained so distant." Chuck explained.

Sarah smiled and pulled him up off the bed, "Come on, I don't want to take a shower alone."

Chuck smiled and followed happily.


	18. End Before Getting Started

Sorry this took so long to post. Had a bad summer. Trying to study for some more letters at the end of my name. Will try and do better. Any comments are appreciated.

* * *

The next afternoon when Chuck and Sarah got back in town, they ran by the Castle. Casey was there cleaning his guns.

"'Bout time, you two. Beckman wants to talk to us. She seems pretty pissed that you two didn't come back with me." Casey explained.

Sarah and Chuck looked at each other with worry.

"Don't worry, I told Beckman I needed to get back because I had an early shift at the Buy More." Casey said convincingly. "But let's get one thing straight, I don't care to see you two making eyes at one another. When it's time for business, you two better be on your game or I'll report it to Beckman before you have time to exhale."

Beckman popped up on the screen and everyone sat around the conference table.

"Good afternoon. Glad you could make it, Walker and Bartowski. I have some news for Mr. Bartowski. The new intersect has been completed. Project Bartowski is over," explained the General.

"Excuse me, General, but I still have the "old" intersect in my head." Chuck asked.

"Yes, you need to fly to Washington and have it removed by our Intersect staff. You leave tomorrow afternoon. Major Casey, please make sure Mr. Bartowski is cleared from work, close up Castle and you will be assigned back to your old unit. Agent Walker, I need you to escort Mr. Bartowski to D.C. and remain with him until it is determined he is not in any danger. After that, you will be assigned to your next mission. Any questions?"

All of them just stared back at General Beckman. "Very well." The screen went blank.

Casey got up, "Time to pack up this place." Casey hopped up from his chair and went into the weapons room.

Chuck sat there and stared at the blank screen. Sarah looked at Chuck across the table. "Chuck?"

Chuck sat there stunned. He was having trouble processing everything that was said and what he was going to do next.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked again. "Talk to me."

Chuck turned to look at Sarah, "I guess I need to head home and pack."

"I'll go with you." Sarah got up and walked over to Chuck and offered her hand.

The car ride to their apartment was quiet. Sarah drove as Chuck stared out the passenger window. Chuck was in deep thought about what he would do once the Intersect was gone. He realized there was nothing keeping him at the Buy More and that he needed to truly grow up. He also didn't want to look at Sarah because he knew she would be gone as soon as the Intersect was gone. He shook his head thinking, _"Every time we make head way towards a relationship, it gets taken away."_


	19. Silent Treatment

_Getting in a groove on my stories. Thank God. With positive news toward Season 4 renewal, and Chuck and Sarah finally together, I feel good. Add in the fact that I am coming out of my cloud at work and my 10 year anniversary is coming up, I feel good. Please review. I need a little encouragement if people enjoy my writing. I'll take criticism too. Please review if possible. I will do better at reviewing too I promise. Thanks in advance._

* * *

Sarah rolled over in bed and expected to feel Chuck beside her. His side of the bed was empty and cold. She saw a light on coming from the living room from under the bedroom door. She got up wearing just her panties and one of Chuck's t-shirts and went to find Chuck. She looked in the kitchen and did not see him. "Chuck?" Sarah yelled. "Where are you?"

No answer.

Sarah noticed the patio door open and peeked out the door. "Chuck?" Chuck turned to look at her but didn't say anything. "What are you doing up? You are going to have an intense nect few days, you need your rest."

"I couldn't sleep." Chuck replied.

"Obviously. Are you finally going to talk to me? You've barely talked to me since we got home. We need to discuss some things." Sarah said as she rubbed his back and shoulders. "Why don't you come back to bed and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"Sure. Let's go." Chuck said somberly. Sarah slowly took Chuck's hand and they walked back to the bedroom.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Sarah asked as she climbed into bed.

Chuck was pacing around the bedroom. "Well, for starters, what I am going to do once the Intersect is gone. I'm going to just be Chuck again."

"Yeah, but you've always been Chuck. That is what I love about you." Sarah replied.

Chuck went and sat in front of her on the bed. "That one is not bothering me as much as the other issue."

"Tell me so we can work through it. I can't help you when you don't tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Sarah replied concerned.

"We're on borrowed time." Chuck said, "You're leaving for your next mission as soon as I am cleared. I mean, I knew getting the Intersect out was the eventual outcome, but I never thought I would pretty much lose everything when it was time to get it out."

"So you think we're over just as we're getting started." Sarah replied matter of factly with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"Well, Beckman and Graham said you were going to leave for your next assignment. What am I suppose to think?" Chuck shot back.

"Look, I may not be the best at relationships and never really had a good one before, but when I decided that this was the one to jump for, I wasn't expecting it to be for a week. What do you take me for?" Sarah got up and starting pacing. "I tell you I love you, we spend a romantic night in Napa and then we're over."

"You've always been so driven by your missions." Chuck replied.

Sarah stopped in front of Chuck, "I was ready to leave the CIA two nights ago because I wanted to be with you. Did you ever think we would discuss our options together? It looks like you made a decision about us without consulting me on it. Do you want me to leave?"

"No, of course not. It's just every time we take a step forward, something always pushes us two steps back. God seems to love screwing with me." Chuck responded and pulled her into his lap.

"Yeah, well, you may not know this but once I make a decision, I stick to it. I love you, you got that. I'm not letting what Beckman and Graham say stop me from loving you. Understand?" Sarah said.

Chuck nodded. "So you're telling me, God is not screwing with me."

"If he is, then he will have to deal with me first, because you're not getting rid of me." Sarah replied and then placed a very soft slow peck on his lips.

"I love you." Chuck said after the kiss.

"When we're done with this Intersect, we're going on a long vacation and no one is going to find us until we want to be found. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. I want to go to Paris, if that's okay?" Chuck said with a smile.

"It's good to see that smile. I love your smile." Sarah said and caught his lips for another kiss. "Now can we please go to bed? We have to finish packing and catch a flight tomorrow."

"Absolutely, but I need to take care of one thing first." Chuck responded as he laid her down on the pillow and laid on top of her. "I need to remind someone just how much I love her and how glad I am that we are together."

Sarah smiled widely and Chuck captured her lips and started pulling his t-shirt up her torso. Sarah's thoughts of packing and tomorrow were quickly forgotten as her hands went down to grab Chuck's t-shirt as well. Sleep was for the weary.

* * *

Hit that button, if you don't mind. Much obliged.


End file.
